The Ink Well
by Blame The Editor
Summary: A one-shot based upon the tunnel of swirling voices and ink Henry passes through every time he meets an untimely end. Only rated for frequent cursing. Warnings at the beginning of the chapter.


**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Bendy And The Ink Machine _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to TheMeatly. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"...Sammy?"

Henry sighs as he then begins to trudge through the well of ink and voices once more.  
He can get through this. He can't save everyone, but he can save as many as he can. All that matters is to get back and help Bendy. Get back and-

"Henry?"

The old animator whirls toward the voice, his tunnel to reach the light still spinning insistently. But that voice. The one he's been begging to hear. The one connected to the person clothed in ink. The one killed by Joey...

The voice of Sammy Lawrence.

"Lawrence?"

"Ross?"

Henry darts toward the 'walls' of rotating abyss, hesitating before he plunges his already ink stained arm into the black void.

It had taken a while to figure it out, but Henry finally understood where he ended up every time he was killed. Because as much of a bitch Alice Angle, Susan, or whatever the hell she was, she told them one single truth about the ink spots seemingly placed sporadically around the studio he once called home.

"SAMMY!"

Suddenly Henry feels a hand clasp into his, his hopeful brown eyes searching the black abyss for the man he once knew as his friend. He doesn't see or hear anything else, but he knew he finally found the man.

After time and time again of calling to the bowl of swimming fish, he finally found the one whispering voice he was looking for.

"Hold on, Sammy! I've got ya!"

As the old animator quickly begins to pull the music director out of the ink, Sammy couldn't help but feel...lost.

When...when had Henry gotten here? Where...where was the annoying little thing following him around? Where was __he__? He...he only remembered Joey...Joey coating him in ink. From the machine. Then...Bendy. Searchers. Monsters. A book. Coldness.

He remembered death as well.

"Ro-?"

The man yells as his body suddenly surges forward, a wave of frozen air washing over him as he falls to his knees.

He could...he could feel again. Feel his limbs. Feel the ink splashing around him. Feel the bitter air trying to suffocate him.

...why the fuck did he ever want to feel __that__ again?

Sammy jerks out of his thoughts as something slaps onto his shoulder, looking up before scrambling away from the unknown person in front of him. And the last time someone unfamiliar came up to him, Joey then-

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY YOU-!"

"Hey, Lawrence! Ink spill on your music again?"

Henry can't help but smile at seeing the African American before him. Because even though Sammy clearly thought the animator would hurt him, and maybe didn't even recognize him, all that mattered was the man was there. There and __alive__.

"It's damn good to see you, Sammy."

The music director hesitates as the man standing above him sounds so familiar. The powerful voice copying one from his memory. And that face...

"Ros-s-s-s-s-s-s?"

Henry only offers a hand to his friend, laughing in relief as it's grasped immediately. But as he pulls Sammy to a stand, a frown etches onto his face from one fact standing out.

"Why are you freezing?"

"A full y-y-year and a-a-a-all I get-t-t-t-t-t is th-th-th-th-that-t-t-t-t?" Sammy demands with a smirk. He's rewarded with a smirk as well, along with a confused expression.

He didn't care though. It felt as if he was gonna, gonna...

"Sammy!" Henry exclaims, quickly catching the shorter man as he suddenly collapses. One motion and the African American is swept into a bridal hold, the animator looking over his old friend in worry.

Honestly, he almost thought the music director was dead. The only telltale point was the breath of air visible despite the warmth Henry felt. There weren't any shivers at the apparent cold, however, the man too exhausted to even have his body respond properly.

He can't get out of the swimming black abyss of voices himself, but Henry can. Henry __will__. Sammy won't be forever lost to this studio of broken promises. Death and destruction. He was going to save him, save everyone.

Save everyone, then clean up this hell his creations and friends have been forced to endure.

"Don't worry Sammy, I've got ya. I'm not going anywhere.

"Never again."


End file.
